Tangled
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una persona que no puede hablar y otra que no tiene con quien. Esa es la clase de situacion que muy pocas veces se presentan en la vida de uno. Ambos acarrean sus propios demonios, pero aun así es posible llevar adelante la situación al hallar el bienestar en el otro. ONE-SHOT


**_TANGLED_**

Ella solo podía ver sus manos con temor, bañadas en sangre viscosa que goteaba paulatinamente sobre el cuerpo de su amada hija. Su garganta se cerraba, impidiéndole la salida de sus gritos lastimeros, conformándose con las lágrimas que se derramaban desde sus ojos blancos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sin importarle que terminase manchada con el tinte carmesí al mismo tiempo que sostenía la figura sin vida de su hermosa princesa.

Odiaba ser débil, incapaz de resistir el embrujo que aquel monstruo puso sobre ella, susurrándole voces al oído para que entrase en una furia ciega y asesinase a todos los presentes en la recámara. Sus blancos dientes rechinaban sonoramente, en conjunto con la aparición de un pronuncia ceño fruncido, el cual transformaba su delicada faz en una notable máscara de desprecio para aquel que invadió su reino, mató a su esposo y, tuvo el tupé de intentar criar a su bebé como propia en un lugar que solo conocía la guerra, bajo su mando.

-Veo que has logrado librarte de la brujería de Shao Kahn, aunque fuese un poco tarde…- una voz sonó a la diestra de la mujer con cabellos canos y un mechón negro.

-Requieres algo en particular, dios del trueno? – sin dejar de acariciar el rostro dormido de la joven fallecida, respondió.

-Lamento su pérdida, majestad- logró expresarse el hombre, observando con pena las caídas de su valientes guerreros.

-Por qué? – rotas, salieron las palabras de los labios púrpuras.

-A qué se refiere, su majestad? – confundido, cuestionó el sujeto con sombrero de paja.

-Por qué pasa todo esto? Por qué los Dioses Antiguos no hacen nada? Por qué tengo que perder a mi hija, mi esposo y mi reino? Por qué sigo con vida, Raiden? – abrumada por todo lo sucedido a lo largo de los siglos, se desahogó la fémina.

-Yo…no poseo una respuesta clara para sus dudas, Reina Sindel. Tan solo podemos tener fe en que Earthrealm saldrá victorioso y que la tiranía de Shao Kahn perecerá- intentó consolar a la mujer el hombre de vestimentas blancas, pero fallando cuando esta lo miró con odio.

-Pero eso no traerá de nuevo a mi hija! Solo aplacará tu anhelo de ver muerto a ese monstruo! – exclamó llena de rabia la bella y mortal Edeniana.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que acumuló en su interior, Sindel depositó con cariño y cuidado el cuerpo de su primogénita en el suelo, acomodando el traje azul que ella portaba y ubicando el par de abanicos sobre su abdomen, para finalmente besar su frente y alejarse. Las grandes puertas de la recámara se abrieron a un balcón que revelaba el desolador paisaje de Outworld, con una brisa sofocante que traía consigo la ronca risa del emperador, haciendo que la dama refriegue sus ojos con el fin de borrar las lágrimas, corriendo en el proceso la pintura púrpura que delineaban sus párpados.

El delgado brazo de la dama se movió perezosamente, generando una vía de transporte que sorprendió al dios que estaba de pie detrás de ella, ya que revelaba un templo deshabitado de Earthrealm. El intentó acercarse más, pero una mirada por encima del hombro izquierdo por parte de ella lo detuvo en su lugar.

-Qué piensa hacer, Reina Sindel? – con cuidado, preguntó Raiden.

-Ya no tengo nada que me una a este lugar. Lo único que puedo hacer antes de unirme a mi esposo e hija, es darle algo a tu dimensión para que las hordas de Outworld no puedan acceder. Buena fortuna en tu propósito, dios del trueno. Quizás los Dioses Antiguos si escuchen tu voz…- declaró la mujer, dejando atrás al dios mientras ella caminaba a su destino sin remordimientos.

* * *

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron abruptamente por cuarta vez en la noche, recorriendo vagamente los contornos que se delineaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la venta. Un cansino movimiento de la mano derecha del joven recostado, eliminó el sudor que perlaba su frente, obligándolo a levantarse e ir al tocador para enjuagar su pálido y ojeroso rostro. Desde el fallecimiento de su padrino, la revelación de la profecía y la falta de comunicación con sus allegados, él estaba aislado en una penumbrosa casa que lentamente iba remodelando junto a aquel elfo que liberó en su segundo año tras ordenarle el suicidio al que cuidaba previamente este hogar, debido a su fallida lealtad.

Sus pasos provocaban ecos infinitos en los angostos pasillos alfombrados, hallando una manera de distraerse al deslizar la yema de sus dedos sobre el yeso que recubría las antiguas paredes marrones, percibiendo la leve rugosidad que le provocaban cosquillas. En la chimenea reposaban unas apagadas brasas que emanaban un letárgico calor, logrando que, de alguna manera, la gran sala no fuese una tundra.

Se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación sin hacer nada en particular, mirando fijamente el vago humo que se desprendía del trozo negro de madera combustionada. Su mente estaba calma, sin ningún pensamiento rondando, solo un gran espacio en negro que abarcaba todo, formando un escudo que le hubiese servido tiempo atrás cuando era atacado constantemente por el Señor Oscuro.

Un estruendo símil a un rayo golpeando el suelo se oyó en el patio de la casa, despabilando de su inmutable situación al mago de orbes verdes. Su rostro viró en dirección al lugar de impacto, desenfundando su varita de la bandolera que colgaba de su cintura, dando silenciosos pasos lentos hasta la puerta. Giró la perilla de bronce luego de haber quitado el cerrojo, provocando una leve abertura entre el marco y la puerta, dejando entrar un gélido soplo nocturno.

El cielo estaba despejado, siendo los únicos puntos brillantes en medio del paisaje oscuro la luna y las estrellas. Nieve había caído más temprano, abarcando cada centímetro con una capa blanca todo el suelo, revelando una mancha negra que descansaba en medio del patio.

Con cada paso que el pelinegro daba, más definida era la imagen de la persona que estaba inconsciente en el patio de su casa. Una casa que estaba fuertemente protegida con salas anti daño y aparición, así como también una sala que repelía cualquier persona que no fuese invitada por él mismo.

La varita que su mano derecha sostenía aún no dejaba de apuntar a la figura femenina que se hallaba tirada sobre la nieve, siendo lo suficientemente austero como para empujarla con el pie y ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero sin recibir respuesta. Su mirada verde recorría sorprendido por la vestimenta que la fémina poseía, creyendo que era un poco inapropiado que luciese algo símil a un traje de baño purpura en invierno.

Tras esperar dos minutos en el helado clima, el pelinegro decidió guardar la varita en la funda y proceder a agacharse para alzar en sus brazos el cuerpo femenino, el cual estaba completamente helado. Al parecer no importaba cuando ruido hiciese al cerrar las puertas o prender las luces, la mujer no despertaba de su sueño.

Un rastro de lágrimas secas podía verse sobre sus mejillas, así como también la pintura corrida y el largo cabello totalmente despeinado. El ojiverde la posicionó con premeditación en la mullida cama de una habitación que estaba frente a la suya, procurando quitarle las largas botas negras y depositándolas al costado de una mesa. Cubrió su cuerpo con un juego de sábanas y una frazada, para finalmente tomar asiento en una silla al costado de la puerta, tratando de develar el misterio que irrumpió en medio de la noche, siendo la primera persona que veía desde que terminó su año en Hogwarts.

* * *

El sol se asomaba a través del vidrio que separaba el interior del exterior, iluminando y calentando lentamente la habitación, despertando al ojiverde que tronó su cuello y vio que un par de ojos blancos lo miraban impasibles desde la cama. Sintió su boca resecarse por un instante, al mismo tiempo que sus pulsaciones se detuvieron ante la visión de tan expresivos ojos.

Tanto dolor y pérdida. Tanta miseria acumulada. Tanta experiencia que sobrepasaría inclusive lo sobrenatural.

-Veo que se ha despertado…- dijo el ojiverde, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al borde de la cama, percatándose que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro.

No recibió contestación alguna. El aspecto de la mujer con cabellos canos y un mechón negro era como si estuviese hueca por dentro, completamente vacía de toda emoción y reacción.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y anoche la encontré inconsciente en el patio de mi casa. Acaso tuvo un accidente? – cuestionó el mago luego de presentarse.

La mujer giró pausadamente la cabeza en su dirección, observándolo en silencio, sin generar ningún gesto fácil que revelase una mera emoción que le afecte.

-Está enferma? Puede hablar? Al menos me escucha? – interrogó el pelinegro, intrigado por el hecho de que la dama parecía estar a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Y su suposición no le falló, ya que segundos después, un diminuto rastro de lágrimas empezó a humedecer las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas, sin siquiera intentar hacer algún movimiento para ocultar su cara.

-Se siente bien? Necesita algo? Por favor, deje de llorar. Estoy seguro que todo mejorará! – nervioso, dijo él, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar en una situación así.

En su apuro, Harry rebuscó en los interiores de los muebles, tratando de hallar un pañuelo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, intentó dárselo a la mujer de labios púrpuras, pero fallando en el instante que ella no se movía de su lugar, atinando a llorar únicamente sin hacer ruido alguno. Por causa de ella, su mano se acercó atrevidamente hasta los pómulos altos, que denotaban un signo de realeza, utilizando la sedosa tela para absorber las saladas gotas que brotaban de los nacarados ojos femeninos.

-Ya, ya…tranquilícese, por favor. Yo…usted…si no tiene un lugar al cual regresar…puede quedarse aquí por unos días…- farfulló el ojiverde sin saber verdaderamente qué decir.

Una vez más, sus preguntas cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que la fémina no respondió o reaccionó al trato que el Potter le brindaba. Debido a ello, Harry decidió correr hasta la cocina y llenar un vaso con agua, para posteriormente regresar a la habitación e intentar dárselo a la mujer, pero siendo un acto infructuoso.

El borde del vaso se posó en los carnosos labios, alzándose lentamente para dejar que el agua se deslice hasta el interior de la boca mientras Harry sostenía la cabeza de su invitada para que no se ahogue y beba el líquido cristalino. Gotas se derramaban desde las comisuras, por lo que, pacientemente, el mago se dedicó a secarle el mentón para que por último, la recueste y tape con las frazadas, aguardando por el sueño que la atrapó minutos posteriores.

Dicho nuevo dueño del hogar solo pudo mantenerse sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su agachada cabeza entre sus manos mientras sus codos reposaban en sus piernas, tratando de resolver el enorme acertijo que cayó, literalmente, en el patio de su casa en medio de la noche. Si al menos una persona que lo conocía se dignase a comunicarse con él, o responder sus llamadas, todo estaría mucho mejor, pero en vistas a las nulas posibilidades de que eso ocurra, tendrá que valerse por sí mismo y Dobby.

-Dobby- llamó en un susurró el joven.

-Amo Harry ha llamado. Necesita algo? – tras aparecerse en la habitación, dijo el pequeño elfo inquieto.

-Sí, Dobby. Verás, esta mujer apareció anoche en el patio trasero y está en un estado catatónico. No responde a ningún estímulo, por lo que simplemente le di agua y luego la recosté. Quiero que me avises si llega a despertarse de nuevo. Yo, por mi parte, iré a bañarme y a preparar algo para comer, vale? – habló el adolescente, llevando una mano a la cabeza del ser mágico y acariciándolo afectuosamente.

-Sí, Amo Harry. Dobby le avisará cuando la señorita se despierte- replicó el elfo, asintiendo fervientemente, dejando que su maestro se retire de la recámara.

* * *

Sus dedos trazaban perezosamente las letras impresas del libro que tomó de la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que la comida se terminase de cocinar, leyendo sobre temas relacionados a maldiciones y contra-maldiciones oscuras. El aroma a pollo envolvía la cocina, asegurándole que incluso su invitada podía olfatear el agradable aroma en el interior del dormitorio.

El sonido de unas burbujas explotando lo despabiló, teniendo que apagar la hornalla del horno y revolver una vez más la cocción, degustándola y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, como si estuviese orgulloso de su trabajo.

Un estallido a su derecha hizo que girase su cabeza para ver al pequeño amigo que, tácitamente, le daba la noticia de que la mujer en el cuarto de arriba, estaba despierta.

-Dobby, ayúdame a llevar dos bandejas con comida a la habitación de nuestra invitada, sí? – dijo el ojiverde, tomando de las manijas la olla con ayuda de dos retazos para no quemarse, yéndose cuesta arriba.

Harry se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su codo con el fin de abrir la puerta, lográndolo luego de dos intentos, ingresando a la silenciosa habitación donde la mujer que trajo seguía en la misma posición que cuando se despertó esta mañana. Un nuevo rastro de lágrimas se volvió a trazar desde los ojos blancos, por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que dejar la olla sobre una mesa y correr rápidamente hasta la cama para poder secarle las mejillas luego de ver que no volvía a moverse para hacerlo por cuenta propia.

-Oiga, tranquila! Todo está bien! Mire, traje comida. Tiene hambre? – desesperado, habló velozmente sin respirar entre frases, dejándolo agitado.

Esperó por, lo que parecía, un largo minuto antes de soltar un suspiro contenido y ver que Dobby traía consigo una bandeja con platos, servilletas, cubiertos, vasos y una jarra con agua. Disculpándose por su atrevimiento, el Potter tomó a la mujer y la reacomodó contra el respaldar de la cama, con su espalda recostada en la almohada que fue puesta perpendicularmente con respecto al colchón, y la bandeja sobre su regazo.

-Puede comer? Necesita que la ayude con eso? – cuestionó el adolescente al ver que el tiempo corría y la fémina no daba señal alguna de querer reproducir una simple acción.

El mago podía sentir la mirada del elfo en un rincón, pero eso no lo detuvo de tomar la cuchara y alzarla una porción de la comida hasta los labios de la mujer, quien tentativamente abrió la boca, permitiendo que Harry pudiese depositar su contenido y dejarla que mastique, teniendo que limpiar sus labios cuando terminó su plato para finalmente darle un poco de agua.

-Espero que la comida le haya gustado…no le molesta que coma aquí con usted? Después de todo, tengo que estar atento si usted necesita algo más…- comentó él, resignándose nuevamente al silencio y dedicándose a comer tranquilamente su tibio plato.

Entre bocados, el ojiverde miraba de reojo a la hermosa mujer que no mostraba signo de vida más que llorar y respirar, sin contar obviamente cuando él la alimentaba. Preguntas se formulaban en su mente, acumulándose imparablemente sobre un imaginario escritorio que no dejaba ver lo que había del otro lado. De alguna manera, esto le pareció gracioso, ya que estaba formando un escudo en caso de que Snape o Voldemort intentasen inmiscuirse en su cabeza.

El elfo doméstico tomó su bandeja junto a las demás cosas que trajo desde la cocina y desapareció en un suave estallido, dejándolo a solas con la dama de cabello largo, lo cual hizo que un clic resonase en la mente del joven como si recordase algo importante.

-Necesita ir al tocador? Usted sabe…bañarse, hacer sus necesidades…o lo que sea que tenga que hacer allí dentro? – interrogó el último Potter, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla, esperando hallar una respuesta.

La mirada perdida que sus orbes reflejaban solo intimidaba por momentos al mago, quien se resignó por completo a la esperanza de que la mujer pudiese hablar, por lo que tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y decidió que al menos ella podría recibir un trato normal de cuidados.

Hubiese sido un tanto difícil para él, el tener que explicar a los hospitales o policías sobre la aparición de una extraña en medio de la noche en su jardín, así como también el decirles sobre sus datos personales y las posibles consecuencias de verse obligado a regresar con los Dursley.

Le quitó las sábanas y frazadas que cubrían sus piernas, dándose cuenta por primera vez las manchas carmesíes que ensuciaban sus largas piernas color crema. Rápidamente se fijó en las telas, tratando de hallar alguna marca de sangrado, solo para relajarse cuando vio que no había nada, llevándolo a la suposición que algo relacionado a esa sangre tenía que ver con el estado actual de la mujer.

Sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda de la fémina, teniendo que maniobrar el peso adicional contra su pecho para poder dar pasos sin tropezarse en dirección al baño de la habitación, pateando la puerta con el fin de abrirla ya que no quería perturbar a Dobby con su tarea de aseo. Una vez adentro de la habitación recubierta con baldosas celestes oscuras y azulejos blancos, se quedó como una estatua de mármol, tratando de decidir que hacer a continuación, sentándola sobre la tapa del inodoro a la espera de que ella hiciese algo por cuenta propia.

-Merlín…creo que voy a envejecer cien años con lo que estoy a punto de hacer…- murmuró Harry, revolviéndose el desprolijo cabello azabache mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Se quitó los anteojos y refregó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de lidiar con la inminente migraña que sufría por la situación en la que se hallaba. Estaba solo en una maldita casa gigante, con un elfo y una mujer hermosa que parecía ser un vegetal, sin comunicación ni contacto humano más que el que estuvo experimentando desde que se despertó en la madrugada.

Sus manos sudaban profusamente al mismo tiempo que las acercó a los hombros de la mujer cuando se dio cuenta que el vestido que llevaba no poseía cierres o botones, teniendo que quitarlo con cuidado mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no atentar contra la privacidad de su "paciente". Una vez que logró dejar expuesto la parte superior de su cuerpo, tuvo que alzar sus piernas con el fin de quitarle la prenda por completo, para así poder alzarla una vez más y levantar la tapa del inodoro, sentándola con cuidado una vez más.

-Yo…Emmm…esperaré afuera unos minutos para darle privacidad, regreso en cinco- dijo con apuro el adolescente, retirándose como si hubiese un incendio.

Su pie derecho golpeteaba el suelo alfombrado repetidas veces, provocando un ronco sonido apagado que se esparcía por toda la habitación mientras su mente divagaba en el aspecto infeliz que la dama sin nombre poseía. Uno pensaría que alguien como ella, que parecía ser de la nobleza, nunca sufriría percance alguno como para dejarla en tal estado. Que sería cuidada y amada por todos sus allegados, como una reina. Pero en su lugar, estaba muerta por dentro, como aquellas personas que han perdido todo motivo para sonreír, esbozando una vida que solo se separa en blanco y negro.

Una extraña sensación recorrió la espina dorsal del mago, como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar con respecto a la mujer que ocupaba el baño de la antigua casa de su padrino. Deseaba poder al menos oír su voz y su nombre, para dejar de tratarla con tanta extrañeza, y también resolver uno de los tantos acertijos que liaban con su mente.

El muchacho tomó varias respiraciones profundas con el propósito de controlar sus pulsaciones cardíacas, aferrándose a la perilla de la puerta y girándola lentamente mientras la abría. Nada en su interior había cambiado, por lo que rápidamente se apuró a tocar a tirar de la cadena mientras alzaba a la mujer y la llevaba al bidet, accionando las llaves de agua para lavar la región inferior de la mujer. Sin perder más tiempo, se aproximó a la regadera y encendió la lluvia, aclimatando el agua a un punto cálido pero sin llegar a escocer la piel.

Su mirada verde iba de un lado al otro, tratando de buscar algo que lo ayude a sentar a la mujer que iba a bañar, solo para rezongar sonoramente y tomar un botella vacía de shampoo, transfigurándola en un taburete de plástico como los que solía haber en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba encima y las zapatillas que calzaba, arrojándolas fuera del baño para luego acercarse a la mujer y llevarla hasta la banqueta bajo el agua cálida.

-La voy a bañar para quitarle las manchas de sangre que tiene encima, sabe? Además, le servirá para templar su cuerpo y no resfriarse debido al frío que sufrió anoche cuando cayó sobre la nieve…- avisó Harry, concentrándose en el largo pelo que le pareció creer que se movía.

Sus dedos trazaban los largos mechones grises, llegando a la deducción que su fortuna se iría al garete con solo comprar shampoo y acondicionadores, lo que le provocó una suave risita divertida. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en el interior de la ducha tratando de lavar por completo la cabellera, llegando al punto en que sus pantalones estaban repletamente mojados así como el resto de su cuerpo.

-Me pregunto si esto es lo que siente los enfermeros cuando tienen que cuidar a sus pacientes en los hospitales u hogares…Debo admitir que su cabello gris presta para la confusión, cualquiera pensaría que usted es una anciana, pero su cara dice todo lo contrario…- monologó el Potter, corriendo todo el pelo hacia delante por encima del pequeño hombro derecho, exponiendo la espalda de la "paciente".

La espuma del jabón, con fragancia a lavanda, se deslizaba sobre las pronunciadas curvas femeninas mientras el mago tallaba suavemente sobre la línea que remarcaban las vértebras. Enjabonó los delgados brazos, encargándose de eliminar toda marca bermellón que teñía su piel pálida, sorprendiéndose al ver que su tez se tornaba rosácea al contacto con el agua. Cuando tuvo que tratar con la parte anterior de su cuerpo, los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron momentáneamente mientras procedía a arrodillarse y tantear con el jabón en la mano alguna zona que tratar.

Era embarazoso para él, y se imaginaba que para ella también si algún pensamiento transitaba por su cerebro. Deseaba que al menos ella dijese algo, que lo acuse o lo golpee, pero tenía que contentarse con el silencio que le regalaba, así como la miraba perdida. Sus manos jabonosas trabajaban en conjunto con una esponja, lavando su torso para luego bajar hasta sus pies. Una parte del joven quería reaccionar hormonalmente, mientras que la otra solo se enfocaba en su tarea, como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Nunca antes había estado más nervioso. No cuando casi fue asfixiado en su primer año, no cuando casi muere envenenado por un basilisco en el segundo ciclo lectivo, tampoco en el tercer período cuando su alma fue atentada por un centenar de dementores, y mucho menos cuando tuvo que enfrentarse dos veces a un Voldemort revivido.

-De haber sabido que estaría haciendo esto, no me habría bañado más temprano. Creo que estoy más saneado que la enfermería de Hogwarts…- habló para sí mismo el pelinegro, obligando a la mujer a que cierre sus ojos para poder lavar su rostro, eliminando la pintura que delineaban sus párpados y labios.

El templado diluvio que caía sobre la cabeza de ambos terminó por enjuagar sus cuerpos, esperando hasta que toda la espuma se vaya diluida por el drenaje. Harry cerró las llaves, mirando como la regadera soltaba sus últimas gotas en su frente, para posteriormente correr la cortina y movilizarse hasta un gabinete que se ubicaba debajo del lavabo, tomando un par de toallas y regresando a donde su acompañante aguardaba silenciosamente.

La tela afelpada se pegó al menudo cuerpo de la mujer, lo que salvó al Potter de sufrir un nuevo sonrojo al tener que sostener su cuerpo desnudo contra su pecho, cargándola hasta la cama y sentándola en el colchón para poder secar cada centímetro con diligencia.

-Dobby, ven por favor- llamó el ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que trataba de secar el largo cabello lacio.

-Amo Harry? – cuestionó confundido el elfo al ver la situación que se desarrollaba, a lo que el mago trató de controlar su rubor.

-Serías capaz de ver si puedes conseguir algunas prendas femeninas que sean de su talla? No creo que le agrade vestir siempre sus ropas sucias…- pidió él, dirigiendo una miraba escueta a la prenda de baño hecha de cuero y las altas botas negras.

-Por supuesto que puedo, Amo Harry! Dobby conseguirá todo para que la nueva Ama pueda estar feliz en la casa del Amo Harry! – proclamó el duendecillo, desapareciendo de la misma forma que llegó.

El algodón de la toalla absorbía la humedad del cabello, así lo hizo previamente con el resto del cuerpo lleno de curvas que hacían temblar como gelatina al mago. No importaba cuan molestas se pongan sus hormonas, él era un caballero y no pensaba en aprovecharse del estado lamentable que presentaba su "paciente", por lo que simplemente empujó al rincón más oscuro de su mente aquella necesidad de sucumbir ante el placer de la carne que cualquier adolescente sufría.

Tan abstraído estaba el pelinegro en su tarea de secar la cabellera gris, que se percató unos minutos más tarde que una pila de vestidos se ubicaban a su izquierda sobre una silla. Asegurándose de que la mujer estuviese con una sábana sobre sus hombros para que no tome frío, Harry se acercó hasta el asiento de madera caoba y revisó lo que el elfo doméstico había conseguido. Los colores variaban desde el rojo al verde, por la tonalidad de los hilos siempre era la misma, oscura. Algunas prendas eran tan suaves que parecían resbalarse de sus dedos, mientras que algunas otras parecían estar hechas de arena por lo rasposas que eran.

Miró de reojo a la mujer con sus orbes esmeraldas, debatiéndose que color le sentaría mejor, así como también el estilo. Púrpura. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó, moviéndose hasta ella con un simple vestido largo que carecía de aberturas innecesarias en su pecho o espalda, pero teniendo en su lugar un par de mangas que la ayudarían a cubrir del clima frío de la temporada.

Antes de ponérselo, notó que algo faltaba desde el principio. Tras controlar el rubor que abrumó sus mejillas, regresó hasta la silla y tomó un juego de ropa interior, demorándose varios minutos para poder encastrar los ganchos que el sostén poseía, asegurándose que no se desprendiesen o soltasen los breteles. Luego, colocó la prenda inferior y terminó de vestirla con la simple prenda púrpura, el cual combinaba a la perfección con la extensa cabellera.

-Juro que si Voldemort no me mata un día de estos, usted lo logrará…- lúdicamente pronunció Harry, estornudando segundos después de decir eso, por lo que tuvo que proceder a cambiarse en su habitación rápidamente.

* * *

-Puede decirme cómo se llama? …Olvide esa pregunta, me entiendo lo que digo al menos? Habla mi idioma? – interrogó el Potter a la mujer.

El mago la había cargado hasta el salón donde la chimenea se hallaba, sentándola junto al fuego y encendiendo posteriormente una pequeña radio, sintonizando un emisora musical mientras él se disponía a sentarse frente a ella con un libro en su regazo.

Los ojos blancos parecían moverse imperceptiblemente, pero tras cinco años de perseguir y atrapar una Snitch él pudo percatarse que ella lo entendía. Lo que eliminaba una pregunta en cuestión. Sabía de antemano que ella solo replicaría con silencio, por lo que decidió leer uno de los tantos libros que ocupaban los estantes de la biblioteca Black.

Las brasas crepitaban al compás de la canciones que sonaban en la radio, la cabeza de la fémina se giró en dirección a las llamas, como si fuese absorbida por las lenguas rojas que brotaban de los leños negros. Dobby traía una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera, acompañado por un plato con galletas, despidiéndose luego con un suave gesto que Harry imitó.

Agregó dos terrones de azúcar y revolvió lentamente las dos tazas, tomando una de ellas con cuidado desde la asa y acercándola hasta los labios de la mujer, soplando previamente la infusión para que ella no se queme.

Pequeños sorbos fueron bebidos, intercalando el té con un par de galletas. Un sonido confundió momentáneamente al mago, sin saber si fue un murmullo de apreciación o un simple quejido. En el instante que se agachó para dejar la taza y el plato de galletas sobre la bandeja, fue sorprendido al oír una melodiosa pero triste voz que produjo un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Sindel…- dijo la mujer, apenas moviendo sus labios rosáceos luego de perder su delineado púrpura.

-Sindel? Ese es su nombre? – cuestionó Harry tras voltear para verla.

-Sindel…- repitió la dama, empezando a llorar de nuevo, lo que obligó al mago a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y repetir el accionar que ya hizo dos veces en el día.

-Es un hermoso nombre, lo sabía? Por qué llora, me lo puede decir? Acaso le hicieron algo? – preguntó con suavidad el ojiverde, eliminando el rastro de humedad que mancillaban las mejillas cremosas.

-Kitana…Kitana…Kita…- dijo Sindel, dejando de lado el llanto tranquilo que tenía para reemplazarlo con uno completamente desconsolador, el cual hizo que Harry se sintiese mal también.

-Shhh…Ya, ya…Tranquila, tranquila…- replicó el pelinegro, sin saber en verdad qué decirle para auxiliarla.

No obstante, él no se alejó de ella, sino que llevó su cabeza contra su pecho y acarició su espalda con lentitud en forma de círculos, tarareando al son de la música que la radioemisora daba. La alejó unos centímetros de su pecho para así limpiar su cara con el retazo de tela blanca, percatándose que Sindel había retomado su actitud previa de muerta en vida, generándolo un suspiro cansino.

-Puede quedarse aquí, Sindel. Esta casa es demasiado grande para mí, y tampoco es como si una multitud de gente viniese a visitarme a toda hora…Así que, hasta que pueda subsistir por cuenta propia, la cuidaré- alzándolo en sus brazos y caminando hasta la habitación que le había dado para poder recostarla, dijo el mago.

* * *

La rutina del primer día se repitió cotidianamente a lo largo de una semana, llegando a convertirse en algo común para el joven mago que dedicaba su tiempo a cuidar de la mujer con belleza inconmensurable y a leer todos los libros posibles de la biblioteca mientras oían música o se sentaban en el patio trasero por un rato.

Harry había dejado atrás sus ansias de recibir respuesta alguna por parte de sus amigos o allegados, conformándose con platicarle a Dobby cuando este no estaba ocupado o, dando un monólogo a una catatónica Sindel que estaba bajo sus cuidados. El tiempo para que comience el nuevo ciclo lectivo de Hogwarts estaba más que cerca a la fecha actual, y la soledad que había tenido todo este tiempo hizo mella en su interior, dándose cuenta que no iba a aprender nada si malgastaba otro año más en esa escuela donde solo era vapuleado y denigrado por un profesor mientras los demás ignoraban ese notable factor.

Además, también estaba el hecho de que Sindel vivía junto a él, por lo que no podía dejarla sola en una enorme casa ya que temía por su bienestar. Puede que hubiese pequeños momentos de lucidez donde la mujer murmuraba aquel otro nombre para luego ponerse a llorar, pero eso solo remarcaba el fáctico hecho de que no le importaba estar ausente en Hogwarts para su sexto año.

Hablando de ella, Harry estaba relatándole las últimas noticias que se publicaban en El Profeta, donde la gente finalmente aceptó que Voldemort estaba de vuelta y que él no mintió en ningún momento.

-No me sorprendería que ahora viniesen a rogarme que los salve una vez más…Juro que si tengo que elegir entre tener que soportarlos o cuidar de ti, siempre optaría por estar contigo Sindel- confesó el último Potter, doblando el periódico y depositándolo junto a la radio, para que a continuación se recueste a la derecha de la mujer que se hallaba sentada en un sofá.

Él la miró con el rabillo del ojo, notando que su cabello parecía pulsar cada cierto tiempo determinado, llevándolo a pensar que de alguna manera, este era sintiente. No era que lo sorprendiese demasiado a estas alturas, luego de ver como Ron era prácticamente asfixiado por un par de cerebros voladores. Pero aun así, era divertido sentir como la larga cabellera gris temblaba cada vez que él la lavaba o peinaba.

Un chirrido en la chimenea hizo que Harry se pusiese de pie perezosamente, rezongando al hecho de que tuviese que dejar la comodidad tácita que su compañera le brindaba. Un rostro anciano se formaba en las llamas, mirándolo condescendientemente para luego empezar a hablar cuando el ojiverde reposó su frente sobre un estante de mármol que había arriba de la hoguera.

-Harry, mi niño…- comenzó a decir el mago anciano con su voz de abuelo.

-…Qué necesita, Profesor Dumbledore? – luego de un largo silencio, respondió el Potter.

-Mi muchacho, necesito que me ayudes en una misión…- entabló la conversación Albus, solo para ser frenado a mitad de su oración.

-No me interesa, estoy ocupado con otras cosas- tajante, dijo Harry mientras veía con tentación el florero que sus dedos rozaban a su derecha.

-Pero mi niño, esto es de suma importancia para nuestra victoria contra Voldemort. Necesito que confíes en mí- con un tono amalgamado en enojo y desesperación, comentó el mago anciano.

-Profesor…alguna vez se detuvo a pensar que, tal vez, estaba más ocupado con otros temas? El hecho de que usted o cualquiera de los demás no se dignasen a responder ningún mensaje mío, no significa que he estado de ocio en mi casa- respondió el pelinegro, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las muecas que el líder de la Orden del Fénix hacía, ya que estaba pensando en qué hacer para la cena.

-Harry, precisamos hallar a cierta persona para que pueda ayudarnos a saber qué fue lo que Tom hizo y así poder derrotarlo. Y para ello, te necesito a mi lado- reveló Dumbledore.

-Me necesita a mí, Harry James Potter? O al Niño-Que-Vivió? – divertido, interrogó el muchacho, conociendo perfectamente que solo querían ver su dichosa fama.

-Eso es irrelevante, mi muchacho. Esta es una misión que requiere de tu presencia, de otra manera será imposible llevarla a cabo- intentó razonar el director de Hogwarts.

-Entonces no la lleve a cabo, es fácil la solución. Por qué no utiliza su fama para conseguirlo? – descaradamente refutó el joven.

Un suave chasquido hizo que la cabeza del Potter virase hacia su izquierda, descubriendo que Dobby había dejado sobre la mesa una bandeja con el té y las galletas que disfrutaba en la tarde, por lo que simplemente se alejó de la chimenea y procedió a tomar una taza para alimentar a Sindel.

-Mi niño? Estás ahí? – cuestionó Albus al percatarse que Harry se había ido.

-Siga hablando, estoy tomando mi té! – exclamó con desinterés, limpiando la comisura de los labios rosas que la mujer tenía, para luego darle una galleta.

Harry notó desde hace varios que el pelo de la mujer se aferraba a sus piernas cada vez que estaban cerca, mientras que en otras ocasiones eran sus manos las que buscaban sus brazos para tomarlos con fuerza sobrehumana.

-Estás dándome a entender que un té es mucho más importante que la misión para poder hacer caer la tiranía de Tom? – estupefacto, quiso saber el anciano con vestimentas estrafalarias.

-Hmm…no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero por el momento sí- sin cuidado, respondió el ojiverde, para luego quitar las migajas que se habían pegado al mentón y labios de Sindel.

-Hablo en serio, Harry. El futuro de nuestra sociedad depende de que podamos traer a este hombre a Hogwarts. Te prometo que luego de hacer esto te llevaré con los Weasley, donde te recibirán con los brazos abierto junto a la Srta. Granger. Solo confía en mí, mi niño- rogó desesperadamente el hombre adulto, deseando poder estar en la mansión Black para hablar cara a cara con el Potter.

Cansado de la llamada que recibió a mitad de su momento de descanso, el adolescente se puso de pie, dejando la taza en la mesa y acercándose una vez más a la chimenea, mirando en silencio la cara arrugada de su director. Mucha información había sido ocultada de él, aun cuando debía de haber sido el primero en ser notificado. Estaba harto, cansado de ser tratado como si fuese de cristal o un estúpido que no puede comprender las cosas como son.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraron al asentar su cabeza en la repisa de mármol, inspirando hondamente mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Qué ganaba él con ir junto a Dumbledore? Más conocimientos para hacer frente a Voldemort? Básicamente se ha enfrentado a él con solo lo que aprendió en clases y salió con vida debido a que había tenido una suerte excepcional. El estar aislado, o acompañado de Dobby y Sindel, le ayudó al Potter. Utilizó todo ese tiempo a solas en la biblioteca, incorporando años de conocimientos en simples días, ya sean de hechizos, maldiciones, o incluso cómo hacer debidamente pociones.

-Quiere saber algo curioso, Profesor Dumbledore? – cuestionó el joven, abriendo lentamente su visión, fulminando el rostro plasmado en las llamas rojas.

-De qué hablas, mi niño? – intentó saber la cara conformada por el fuego.

-La última vez que un Potter confió en usted, terminé huérfano y abandonado en medio de la noche en el pórtico de una casa sin amor…Lo siento Profesor, pero rechazaré su pedido. Si ha podido estar tanto tiempo guardando secretos, un poco más no le hará daño- declaró el mago de orbes verdes, tomando un atizador y revolviendo las brasas, desfigurando el rostro del anciano que, incluso en las llamas, parecía haber palidecido.

-Aguarda, Harry! No termines la llam…! – trató de hablar Albus, pero fallando estrepitosamente cuando las brasas crepitaron con más fuerzas al ser cambiadas de lugar por el dueño del hogar.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, él dejó la herramienta en su respectivo gancho a la derecha de las llamas, donde una pala y unas pinzas eran sostenidas tranquilamente. Las manos se dirigieron a su cabeza, revolviendo el enmarañado cabello azabache con fuerza mientras gemía sonoramente en disgusto y cansancio, acercándose a la mesa donde aún reposaba su taza de té frío, el cual bebió rápidamente para que Dobby pudiese llevarse la bandeja.

-Harry…- los oídos del muchacho captaron una melodiosa voz, lo que casi logra que se desnuque al girar la cabeza velozmente.

Sindel había estirado su brazo diestro en su dirección, esbozando una leve mueca alegre, como si estuviese llamándolo para sentarse a su lado. Harry miró atónito la situación, completamente desconcertado por escucharla decir otra palabra que no sea su propio nombre y aquel otro que sonaba femenino.

Trató de ocultar su trémulo andar, aproximándose a donde la canosa estaba sentada con su vestido violeta claro. Tomó la mano suave en la suya, percibiendo que era apretada con fuerza para luego ser atraído a un raro abrazo que lo dejó mudo y tieso como una estatua de mármol.

Los delgados brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, al mismo tiempo que la mejilla izquierda se apretaba contra su abdomen, humedeciendo su camiseta verde con las lágrimas que nuevamente comenzó a derramar. El Potter no dudó dos veces en poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de la dama, hundiendo sus falanges entre los mechones grises y negros, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con serenidad mientras murmuraba para tranquilizarla.

-Ya no llores, Sindel. No me iré a ningún lado. Me quedaré aquí a cuidarte mientras aprendo todo lo que puedo de la biblioteca. Haré las cosas a mi manera, y te prometo que todo saldrá bien- susurró el joven a la mujer, oyendo como el llanto amainaba para luego ser reemplazado por un ronquido.

* * *

Las cartas que Hedwig traía se iban acumulando sobre la mesa, provenientes de diversas personas que se habían negado a intercambiar mensajes con Harry el resto del tiempo que pasó en la mansión Black. El dúo de personas y un elfo miraban fijamente dicha montaña mientras descansaban en el sofá junto al calor que la hoguera emanaba, debatiéndose si darle la oportunidad y leerlas o simplemente arrojarlas al fuego y alimentar la chimenea.

-Dobby- llamó el ojiverde, sosteniendo la mano femenina que lo buscó.

-Sí, Amo Harry? Necesita que traiga algo para la Ama Sindel? – cuestionó el elfo doméstico, mirando con sus enormes ojos como pelotas de tenis al dúo.

-Cuántos vociferadores de la Sra. Weasley hay allí? – quiso saber el mago, sorprendiéndose cuando vio que la canosa había adoptado una mirada enojada que habría sido capaz de prender fuego las cartas si pudiese.

-Ocho, Amo Harry. Dobby también contó diez de la Srta. Granger, seis del Sr. Lupin, siete del Sr. Ron, dos de la Srta. Ginny y cinco de los Sres. Fred y George- recontó el pequeño ser mágico, chasqueando sus dedos y formando grupos según el emisor.

-Geez! Mejor dejemos que se acumules un poco más y luego veo si las leo o no…Eso les recordará que no soy fanático de ser abandonado por pedido de alguien. Dime Dobby, necesitas que te compre algo? – habló el pelinegro, dándose cuenta que Sindel había girado su cabeza y lo miraba impasible.

-Por qué pregunta eso, Amo Harry? – curioso, dijo el cuestionado.

-Debido a que pensaba salir un rato al mercado para reponer los víveres. Sin contar que voy a tratar de comprarle otra ropa a Sindel para que esté más cómoda. Por eso te pregunto, necesitas más ovillos de lana? – preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie y cargando a la mujer en sus brazos para sentarla más cerca de la chimenea, quitándole los zapatos que llevaba y subiendo sus pies sobre el almohadón.

-Eso no es necesario Amo Harry Potter! Dobby no necesita eso! – exclamó el elfo, alzando sus orejas puntiagudas en dirección al techo.

-Dobby…ayudas con los quehaceres del hogar y procuras que coma cuando me olvido. Solo quiero que tú también tengas tu tiempo propio y puedas tejer con tranquilidad- suavemente se hizo saber el ojiverde, reacomodando el largo pelo de la fémina para descubrir su bello rostro que se iluminaba con el fulgor de la hoguera.

-Amo Harry es muy bueno con Dobby! Dobby es un elfo realmente orgulloso de ser amigo de un mago poderoso! – feliz, replicó el elfo con los ojos llorosos, abrazando con ímpetu las piernas del adolescente.

-Harry…- dijo la mujer catatónica, mirando el fuego relamer los leños.

-Solo me iré por una hora, Sindel. Necesito comprar comida para nosotros y ver si los goblins pueden ayudarme con algo que encontré en el cuarto de Regulus hace unos días- le dijo el Potter, enseñándole un relicario son filigranas verdes y negras.

-Sucio…- en una poco común muestra de consciencia, se explayó Sindel.

-…A veces deseo que pudieses hablar con normalidad. Sé que eres muy inteligente, incluso en tu estado, pero es un poco decepcionante el hecho de que no pueda saber más de ti a menos que intente hacerte lo que Snape me hizo el año pasado…-confesó Harry, tentado por querer leerle los pensamientos a su "paciente" pero dándose cuenta que no era muy agradable tener a un intruso husmeando lo que no le interesaba.

-Kitana…- tristemente susurró la ojiblanca, derramando unas lágrimas que Harry se encargó de secar antes de taparla con una manta para que descanse, recibiendo un beso en su frente antes de sucumbir al sueño.

-Descansa, Sindel. Te prometo que volveré y traeré muchas cosas- en un tono bajo, habló Harry, mirando a la mujer adulta relajarse con su trato.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de vivir actualmente en Londres, era que Harry solo tenía que caminar tan solo unas calles para llegar al Leaky Cauldron e ingresar a Diagon Alley. Las calles parecían estar más vacías, tanto mágicas como muggles, así como el cielo tenía una tonalidad rojiza que le hizo alzar una ceja al mago, para luego encogerse de hombros y continuar caminando bajo su capa de invisibilidad en dirección a Gringotts, donde descubrió su cuerpo al llegar frente a los centinelas que le permitieron el paso.

-Saludos Griphook, que tus ánforas rebosen de oro siempre- saludó cordialmente el mago, sorprendiendo no solo al goblin, sino también a sus hermanos.

-Saludos Sr. Potter, que tu espada termine con la mala sangre. Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? – replicó el contador tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Quisiera saber si puedo convertir algunos galeones en libras aquí. Así como preguntarles sobre un objeto que encontré en mi casa y ha estado poniéndome los nervios de punta- reveló sus intenciones el último Potter.

-Has traído un objeto maldito a suelo goblin, mago? – un contador que se hallaba a la izquierda de Griphook gruñó.

-Lo siento, pero no sabía a quién más preguntarle. Además, ustedes poseen magos expertos en contra-maldiciones y lo que trago me recuerda mucho a un diario que destruí en mi segundo año, el cual tenía un alma alojada en el interior- cansado, dijo Harry.

Sus ojos verdes vieron como ellos se miraban y discutían tácitamente, dándose gruñidos y uno que otro sonido inentendible para el mago. Sacando provecho que el banco estaba vacío de clientes a excepción de él, los guardias cerraron las puertas principales y las sellaron con magia sin varita ni encantamiento.

-Por favor, Sr. Potter. Aléjese del centro de la sala y arroje dicho objeto que cree maldito- un duende que parecía más anciano y rudo que los demás dijo tras aparecer por unas grandes puertas blancas con dibujos dorados.

Un serie de gritos furiosos y maldiciones se produjeron en el instante que Harry acató el pedido, llevándolo a pensar que Sindel tenía razón cuando dijo que estaba sucio. Los centinelas, que tenían sus lanzas, rodearon la alhaja rápidamente, como si temiesen que les hiciese algo.

-Usted saber qué es eso, Sr. Potter? – cuestionó quien parecía ser el líder de los seres mágicos.

-Por favor, no me diga que esa cosa tiene un fantasma de Voldemort como aquel diario que apuñalé…- inquirió el pelinegro, sonando agotado, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes volvieron a gruñir ferozmente.

-De hecho, sí lo es. Pero lo más terrorífico y estúpido, es que eso implica que se hicieron más de uno- complementó Griphook.

-Qué son esas cosas en verdad? – interrogó el mago.

-Son Horrocrux, y son el máximo logro de la magia oscura para conseguir la inmortalidad matando gente y fraccionando el alma de uno para esconderlos en objetos como este- replicó el líder.

-Hay alguna forma de saber si hay más de ellos y dónde están? – ansioso por conocer el punto débil de su némesis, el Potter indagó.

-Podemos hacerlo, Sr. Potter. Pero le saldrá caro, le aviso- el líder goblin advirtió, estirando sus manos en dirección al colgante, aguardando la confirmación del ojiverde.

-Yo…bueno, acepto. Ya estoy cansado de que trate de matarme todos los años- hizo el trato, Harry.

-Muy bien, Sr. Pott…Sucio mago bastardo! Sr. Potter, olvide el pago! Esto es ahora incumbencia de la Nación Goblin! – gritó enojado el líder de los duendes.

-Lord Ragnok! Qué ocurre? – uno de los centinelas preguntó.

-Han osado mancillar nuestro territorio. Quiero que confisquen todo lo que la familia Lestrange tienes y tráiganme la copa que hay en el interior, ahora! Los demás divídanse en dos grupos y vayan en dirección a la casa Gaunt y a Hogwarts para recuperar el anillo de la familia Perverell y la diadema de Lady Ravenclaw! Sr. Potter, le voy a pedir que se acueste en el suelo para quitarle el trozo de alma que tiene en su frente, ya que le dolerá- dio órdenes rápidamente el goblin, por lo que todos obedecieron sin chistar.

* * *

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero si tenía conocimiento que sentía como si lo hubiesen rociado con gasolina y encendido fuego mientras lo torturaban con un centenar de _Crucios._ Cuando logró sentarse, divisó a todos los goblins del banco a su alrededor y un par de objetos a su lado, siendo una tiara con un zafiro, una copa dorada con el dibujo de un tejón, y un anillo rústico que tenía una roca negra engarzada.

-Esos objetos son suyos ahora, Sr. Potter. Nunca había visto a un mago soportar tanto dolor sin desmayarse en el instante- respetuosamente declaró Ragnok.

-Ehhh…Gracias? Eso es todo? Acabamos con Tom? – preguntó Harry, solo para callarse cuando se puso serio nuevamente el líder.

-Aún no. Falta el familiar del Señor Oscuro y él mismo para que todo termine. El problema es que no podemos traspasar territorios de familias activas sin advertir al Ministerio y que nos acusen de querer iniciar una rebelión- explicó Griphook a su cliente.

-Dónde están? – quiso saber el pelinegro.

-Actualmente están en la mansión de la familia Malfoy- le contestó el contador.

-Hmm…Creo saber cómo ayudar con eso. Dobby! – llamó Harry, siendo contestado con una sonora aparición frente a él.

-Amo Harry! Dobby y la Ama Sindel estaban preocupados por usted! Amo Harry dijo que regresaría en una hora y han pasado cinco! – exclamó el elfo doméstico, con un semblante iracundo que dibujó en un comienzo una sonrisa en la cara de Harry, para luego ser reemplazada por una de sorpresa al oír el tiempo que pasó.

-Lo siento Dobby, pero Sindel tenía razón. Ese relicario era sucio y la Nación Goblin me está ayudando a eliminarlo. Verás, eran partes del alma de Voldemort y ahora quedan dos últimos trozos para acabarlo. Puedes aparecerte en la mansión Malfoy para traer a la serpiente y al Señor Oscuro hasta aquí? – dijo el último Potter a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza, lo que puso en guardia a todos.

Un par de explosiones reveló la desaparición solitario de Dobby, y su regreso acompañado de un par de serpientes. Antes de que estos pudiesen reaccionar, los centinelas dejaron caer sus filosas armas sobre el familiar, cercenándolo en decenas de trozos. Esa acción hizo retorcer de dolor al Señor Oscuro, donde Harry no perdió el tiempo e hizo volar la varita de su mano para luego comenzar a lazar hechizo tras otro, formando una cadena con estos.

- _Expeliarmus! Incancerous! Diffindo! Confringo! Incendio! Depulso! –_ gritó el joven, maniatando al mago adulto y quitándole las extremidades, destruyéndolas e incendiándolas, para finalmente hacer retroceder el cuerpo maltrecho hasta las puertas del banco.

-Volveré, Potter! Mataré a todos los traidores y sangre sucia que conoces! Los torturaré y te haré verlo! – exclamó Riddle, forzando su núcleo mágico a recuperar toda su magia esparcida, sin saber que estaba drenando por completo a sus mortífagos, matándolos.

-Y cómo volverás, Tom? La Nación Goblin se enojó cuando descubrió que Lestrange guardó un Horrocrux en su territorio, por lo que destruyeron todos los demás…No les molesta que lo lleve a la calle para que todos vean su caída? – cuestionó el ojiverde a los banquero, quienes sonrieron torcidamente y abrieron sus puertas, pateando el cuerpo malherido de Voldemort delante de un grupo de magos que aguardaban afuera.

Flashes de cámaras y gente gritando no se hicieron esperar cuando vieron a Harry salir acompañado de Ragnok, mirando despectivamente al mago oscuro, percatándose apenas de la llegada de los Aurores, la Ministra Bones y la Orden del Fénix.

-Alguna última palabra, Tom? – dijo burlón, Harry.

Riddle solo balbuceó en el suelo, ahogándose en su propio charco de sangre que parecía brea.

-Eso pensé. _Bombarda! -_ gritó el pelinegro, haciendo explotar el torso de Voldemort, dejando únicamente su cabeza rodando mientras el público comenzó a clamar y aplaudir felices.

-Harry, mi niño! Qué hiciste!? – Dumbledore gritó.

-Terminé una guerra que él comenzó? – cuestionó Harry, recibiendo dos bolsas por parte de Griphook, una con la transacción donde convirtió los galeones en libras, y otra con los objetos utilizados como anclajes de alma.

-Voldemort no ha muerto! Él volverá! – el director de Hogwarts exclamó.

-No lo hará. Sus juguetes ya no existen…y antes de que siga, el de mi cicatriz tampoco existe más- reveló el adolescente de ojos esmeraldas, tratando de sonreír con suavidad cuando la gente sacudió su mano o lo besaban agradecidos.

-Sus seguidores murieron, mi muchacho! Gente que pudo haber tenido otra oportunidad! – volvió a clamar el anciano.

-Suficiente, Dumbledore! El Sr. Potter hizo un favor a nuestra sociedad! – la Ministra Bones ladró, tomando la mano de Harry y dándole las gracias honestamente.

-El niño hizo lo correcto, Albus. Déjalo en paz, ha ganado una guerra que nosotros no pudimos. Además, esos mortífagos eran torturadores, secuestradores, violadores y asesinos. Nadie los extrañará- Moody le dijo, palmeando la espalda de Harry, desestabilizándolo.

-Tantas vidas perdidas…Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mí, Harry- con un tono triste, dijo el mago anciano.

-Ya le dije, Profesor Dumbledore. La última vez que un Potter confió en usted, terminé huérfano. No me iba a arriesgar morir por darle mi confianza, aún quiero vivir y tener una familia- dijo el ojiverde, acordándose por un segundo de Sindel, por lo que miró a Dobby y le pidió la mano.

-Harry, qué estás haciendo? – Remus preguntó desde el fondo.

-Vuelvo a casa, aún tengo que hacer la cena…fue algo bueno el que haya comprado todo antes de venir aquí por más dinero. Dobby, por favor llévanos, no quiero preocupar más a Sindel- habló el muchacho que salvó Inglaterra, desapareciendo en un estallido mientras fotógrafos, periodistas, amigos y el resto del público se preguntaba quién era "Sindel".

* * *

Lo primero que las orbes verdes vieron en la penumbra de la sala, fueron un par de ojos blancos que derramaban lágrimas, rompiendo algo en su interior al saber que él era el causante de dicho estado. Dejando caer sus bolsas en el suelo alfombrado, Harry se acercó velozmente hasta la canosa, solo para ser abrazado con fuerza extraordinaria que cortó su respiración.

-Harry…Harry…Sola…Miedo…- murmuró llorosa Sindel, retrocediendo un poco al sentir una viscosidad que conocía a la perfección.

-Estoy aquí, Sindel. Lo siento si te hice sentir sola o tuviste miedo. Qué? Qué ocurre? – comentó el mago al ver la cara pálida de la mujer.

-Sangre!...Sangre!...Herido!...Curar!...Rápido!...- gritó la ojiblanca, mostrando por primera vez autonomía propia e intentando quitarle la ropa ensangrentada que llevaba encima el mago.

-Esta sangre no es mía. Es de mi antiguo enemigo. Lo ves? Sin heridas, pero con cansancio- tomando las pequeñas manos femeninas, dijo Harry, enseñándole que la sangre no provenía de ninguna herida.

-Sangre…Sucio…Baño…Juntos?...- volvió a hablar la dama, haciendo reir al joven adulto.

-Veo que te has vuelto aficionada a los baños, no? -Está bien, vamos a bañarnos. De paso, podrás probarte las ropas que te compré…Sabes, estoy realmente asombrado que puedas moverte ahora, sin contar que deberías hablar más, tienes una voz muy bonita- dijo el ojiverde, cargándola contra su pecho y llevándosela al cuarto que utilizaba ella, dejando que Dobby haga la cena con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hace muchos días había perdido la vergüenza el pelinegro. Pudiendo lidiar sin problemas el ver o ser visto sin ropas, ya que no tenía sentido bañarse dos veces cuando simplemente podía compartir la ducha con Sindel. El agua cálida caía sobre su cabeza, haciendo deslizar la sangre oscura que se le había pegado cuando masacró a su némesis, tiñendo de rojo oscuro la espuma del jabón.

Harry solo se quedó sentado sobre la banqueta cuando la canoso se negó a hacerlo y le obligó a ocupar su lugar. No sabía si reir co abrazarla al ver que ella, a pesar de no hablar fluidamente, estaba moviéndose y realizando acciones por motus propio. Los delgados dedos se hundieron en la cabellera negra, refregando con fuerza para quitar las pedazos de sangre, siendo Harry testigo de un suave tarareo que reconoció como una de las tantas canciones que sonaban en la radio.

-Hay algo que nunca te he preguntado. De dónde eres, Sindel? – dijo él, haciendo para atrás su cabeza y verle la cara.

-Edenia…- comunicó con simpleza la fémina.

-Edenia? Cómo el lugar que te leí de los libros de la biblioteca?...Espera un momento…Ese libro decía que había una mujer llamada Sindel…eso quiere decir que tú? – girándose en la banqueta para enfrentarla, habló él.

-Sí…Yo…Reina…- con una mueca alegre relató ella, sentándose en el regazo de Harry y sorprendiéndolo al todo.

La boca del mago estaba por el suelo con la revelación, dándose cuenta que la mitad de las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza se esfumaron inmediatamente, siendo traído a la realidad cuando los brazos y pelo de Sindel se hicieron de su cuerpo.

-Y si tú eres la Reina, eso quiere decir que Kitana es tu hija, no? – uniendo los puntos, preguntó el Potter.

-Kitana…Princesa…Hija…- triste y sollozando, respondió ella.

-Qué pasó, Sindel? Qué le ocurrió? – limpiando sus mejillas, cuestionó Harry.

-Muerta…Yo…Embrujada…Shao Kahn…- con enojo se expresó la Reina.

-Fuiste controlada y te hicieron matarla, no? A tu propia hija…- furioso, la magia del ojiverde se mostró involuntariamente al hacer volar todas las cosas del baño, creando un caos.

-Harry?...Tranquilo…Estoy…Bien…- logró formar, entrecortadamente, un oración la mujer, tomando la cara del joven entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, Sindel. No puedo imaginarme cómo alguien controlaría a una persona como tú para realizar tal acto. Pero eso todavía no explica como llegaste hasta aquí…- mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba el jabón y continuaba bañándola, interrogó él.

-Shao Kahn…Invadir…Earthrealm…Sacrificarme…Formar…Escudo…Proteger…- pausadamente dijo la canosa, llevando sus manos a la cabeza del mago y enjuagándole el pelo.

-Okay. Veamos si entendí. Shao Kahn, quien según los libros era un dictador de Outworld, quería invadir Earthrealm, o sea este lugar, por lo que te sacrificaste para hacer un escudo que nos protegiese de sus ataques, no? – recapituló todo él.

-Correcto…- alegre, por hacerse entender, se expresó la Reina de Edenia.

-Pero al parecer, sacrificaste tu capacidad de hablar y moverte en lugar de tu vida. Y de alguna manera, apareciste en el patio trasero de mi casa- dedujo Harry, parándose con Sindel en sus brazos para que el agua caiga sobre ella.

-Sí!...Enojado…Por…Cuidarme?...- cuestionó ella.

-Estás loca? Si no fuese por ti, me hubiese vuelto loco en esta casa. Me hubiese ido con el Profesor Dumbledore y nunca hubiese acabado con Voldemort y sus seguidores como lo hice hoy! Tú eres mi salvación! – confesó el ojiverde remarcando con sus dedos los hechos, logrando que su "paciente" se riese.

-Me…Alegro…Gracias…Cuidarme…Harry…- habló la hermosa Edeniana, viendo como él se agachaba para lavar sus piernas cremosas.

-Me gusta cuidar de ti, Sindel. Admito que fue incómodo los primeros días, pero luego fue fácil el darte de comer, bañarte, vestirte o ayudarte a ir al baño- se mofó con la última parte el Potter, soltado una carcajada al ver que se ponían rojas la mejillas de la mujer.

-Tonto…- masculló la dama, moviendo su pelo para golpear con suavidad en la cabeza al mago.

-Hey! No todos tenemos el pelo de Rapunzel para golpear a la gente! – se quejó infantilmente Harry, parándose mientras apagaba la ducha y cargaba a Sindel en dirección al cuarto.

-Rapunzel?...- cuestionó la canosa.

-Oh, cierto! Aún no te leo esa historia, esta noche lo haré, vale? – prometió el Potter, utilizando las toallas de algodón para secar su cuerpo y el de ella, vistiéndola con un suéter púrpura y unos pantalones negros, calzándola con un par de botas de cuero azabache.

-Lindo…Me…Toca…- con lentitud, se hizo entender la ojiblanca, tomando la ropa del muchacho y tratando de vestirlo.

-Realmente me pone feliz que puedas moverte y expresarte, Sindel. Sería una lástima que todos se perdiesen como eres en verdad- murmuró Harry, ayudándola a subir el cierre de la campera y luego ponerse de pie, incitándola a que camine, lográndolo poco a poco hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Reina…Sindel…Rey…Harry…- comentó la Edeniana, besando la mejilla del mago, quien solo atinó a mirarla fijamente como si hubiese perdido la cabeza para luego alzarla contra su pecho y llevarla a cenar.

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort asesinado por el Niño-Que-Vivió**

En el día de ayer a las veintitrés horas con catorce minutos, el cuerpo maltrecho del mago oscuro, con origen mestizo, fue expulsado en pésimas condiciones del interior del Banco Mágico Gringotts por los centinelas goblins mientras que Harry Potter y el líder de la Nación Goblin, Ragnok, observaban desde la puerta. Con sus extremidades eliminados de su cuerpo, y el drenaje de magia oscura de sus mortífagos, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, fue asesinado de una vez por todas por el último heredero Potter. Poniendo fin, de esa manera, a una larga guerra que había traído miedo en toda la población de Gran Bretaña.

 **Harry Potter, la cara opuesta de Albus Dumbledore?**

Luego de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, el actual director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, recriminó al héroe mágico sobre el hecho de haber asesinado al Señor Oscuro, alegando que regresaría de nuevo, solo para ser respondido de manera negativa por Potter al mostrarle una serie de objetos y su propia cicatriz. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, Dumbledore apeló a la situación donde cientos de mortífagos perecieron, a lo que la Ministra Bones y el ex Auror Alastor Moody apoyaron la visión de nuestro salvador, cuando dijeron que solo era un grupo que no merecía la redención por todo el daño que causaron a los ciudadanos de nuestra comunidad.

 **Quién es Sindel?**

Las últimas palabras de Harry Potter antes de irse junto a un elfo doméstico, fueron que debía apurarse para no preocupar más a dicha mujer. Quién es ella? Qué relación tiene con nuestro héroe? Harry Potter está fuera del mercado? Informantes anónimos implican que nuestro salvador se habría negado a reunirse con Albus Dumbledore e ir donde la familia Weasley se aloja, decidiendo que era mejor estar en su casa debido a que estaba ocupado con "cosas más importantes". Será acaso que esta mujer fue el motivo por el cual Harry Potter ha cambiado tanto en este breve tiempo? Será una muggle o una bruja sangre pura la que ha ganado el corazón de nuestro héroe? Nosotros solo podemos esperar ansiosos que un día de estos, dicha pareja se muestre en las calles de Diagon Alley para poder descubrir la identidad de Sindel.

El ojiverde solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de doblar el periódico por la mitad y dejarlo sobre la mesa, concentrándose primariamente en darle de comer unas galletas a la fémina canosa quien de a poco practicaba con mover su cuerpo sin fatigarse. Dicha ojiblanca solo sonreía al oír las noticias, dejando que sus largos mechones grises se enreden alrededor de la cintura del mago, apretándolo levemente como señal de comprensión, cosa que él agradeció antes de proceder a limpiarle los labios de las migajas que tenía pegadas.

-Veo que te divierten las noticias, al menos tú no eres quien tiene que soportar verlos revolotear como buitres sobre mí. Y como si no fuese suficiente, estoy seguro que esos cinco nuevos aulladores de la Sra. Weasley son para interrogarme sobre ti o rectificar mi forma de hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore…- se quejó el adolescente.

-Brujas…Quieren…Harry?...- dijo ella, mirándolo seriamente.

-No me sorprende. Pero ellas no quieren a Harry- corrigió el mago, dándole unos sorbos a su propio té.

-Quieren…Héroe…No?...- logró dar su idea la Reina de Edenia.

-Exacto, nunca se esforzaron por conocerme y solo quieren tenerme por mi fama- reveló el último Potter, dejando su taza sobre la bandeja para llevarla rápidamente a la cocina, para luego regresar y cargar a la mujer al mismo lugar, sentándola sobre una silla mientras él procedía a lavar la vajilla.

-Yo…Quiero…Harry…No…Héroe…- confesó con su voz melodiosa, la Edeniana, haciendo que el ojiverde casi tire una taza al suelo.

Antes de que él pudiese voltearse, sintió las lentas pisadas pequeñas aproximándose a su espalda, por lo que simplemente aguarda hasta que un par de delgados brazos envolvieron su abdomen, dejando que ella vuelva a hablar con dificultad.

-Rey…Harry…Edenia…O…Earthrealm…Mi…Rey…- dejó en claro su posición Sindel, habiendo hallado a una persona que cuide de ella con el mismo amor que Jerrod lo hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ser asesinado.

-Estás segura de lo que dices, Sindel? Eres una Reina, podrías tener a cualquier persona a tus pies! Y no lo digo por tu título, sino también por tu actitud y belleza! – exclamó el mago, poniendo a secar la vajilla para luego voltearse y enfrentar a la dama de púrpura.

-No…Cualquiera…Solo…Harry…Tú…Quererme?...- cuestionó ella al alzar su vista, debido a la pequeña diferencia de alturas, para mirar sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Yo…Eh…Sí, te quiero. Pero debemos esperar un poco más, ya que todavía soy menor de edad- admitió sus propias emociones, Harry.

-Tener…Tiempo…Más…Diez…Mil…Años…Kitana…- con una sonrisa suave dijo ella.

-Qué!? Kitana tenía más de diez mil años!? Eso quiere decir que tú…- sorprendido hasta la médula, señaló el pelinegro.

-Sí…Más…Treinta…Mil…- se mofó a su manera, Sindel.

-Sabes que si la Sra. Weasley se llega a enterar de esto, nos querrá separar, no? – le dijo preocupado el ojiverde, solo para alejarse un poco cuando ella lo soltó y se encaminó, muy lentamente, hasta la mesa donde estaban las cartas.

Una bola de fuego violeta salió de la boca de Sindel, viajando a altas velocidades hasta la pila de vociferadores que Molly Weasley había enviado todo este tiempo, destruyéndolas por completo y dejando únicamente un cúmulo de cenizas. Harry y Dobby, quien estaba tejiendo, se pegaron a la pared mientras se miraban de manera cómplice, llegando a un acuerdo tácito de nunca hacerla enojar. Mientras, la Reina de Edenia se acercó pausadamente al Potter, para ser cargada como de costumbre hasta el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

-Eres…Mío…Entendido?...- dio a entender la Reina al mismo tiempo que veía al ojiverde quitarle su calzado para que la calidez de la hoguera lamiese sus extremidades.

-Estamos en posesiva, no? Quién lo hubiese pensado? – lúdicamente comentó Harry, agachándose para eludir el mechó de pelo que quiso golpearlo.

-Pon…Música…- pidió la mujer luego de controlar su rubor.

-Por supuesto, Ama Sindel. Harry hará lo que Ama Sindel le ordene- imitando a Dobby, respondió el pelinegro, siendo abofeteado levemente por un mechón gris cuando se inclinó.

-Harry…Elfo…Malo…Castigo…- dijo la Edeniana, estirando su mano luego de que él encendiese la radio, tomándolo e incitándolo a que se ponga junto a ella.

-Me castigarás? Wow…creo que estoy empezando a entender la razón del por qué todas tus ropas eran de cuero cuando te encontré- descaradamente, se burló el mago, acercando su cara junto a la de ella para besar su mejilla.

En el instante que ella iba a replicar, un sonoro estruendo se hizo eco en la mansión, enviando recuerdos al Potter del momento en que encontró a la mujer que se abrió paso en su corazón con el correr de las semanas, por lo que simplemente se puso de pie con su varita en mano mientras trataba de convencer a Sindel para que se tranquilice ya que se había puesto nerviosa.

-Shhh…Todo va a estar bien, Sindel. Quiero que te relajes, Dobby se encargará de cuidarte- tomando el rostro sin maquilla de la bella dama, dijo Harry.

-Ten…Cuidado…Harry…- con temor, le pidió ella.

Luego de asentir, él se movilizó en dirección a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, silenciando sus pasos y las bisagras de la apretura que tenía delante. Lentamente la empujó, dejando que una brisa helada ingresase e hiciese castañear los dientes de la canosa por un segundo antes de acostumbrase. El par de orbes esmeraldas divisaron agudamente las figuras que se hallaban de pie sobre el césped bañado en un fino rocío, resaltando por lo dispares que lucían incluso si algunos de ellos poseían semejanzas físicas o ropas similares. Preocupado, principalmente, por el estado de la Edeniana en el interior de la mansión, Harry chasqueó su varita y pronunció un hechizo sobre el grupo de invitados inesperados.

- _Petrificus Totalus Maxima! –_ el encantamiento hizo efecto inmediatamente sobre todos, paralizándolos en el lugar mientras él abría por completo la puerta.

Solo uno de los presentes pudo deshacerse del hechizo, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al adolescente con sus ojos centellando peligrosamente bajo su sombrero de paja. Ninguno de los dos se movió, hallando suficiente el mirarse en un mudo enfrentamiento de voluntades al cual Harry estaba acostumbrado desde niño.

-Puedo saber por qué nos embrujaste, niño? – peligrosamente interrogó el hombre.

-Hmm…no lo sé. Quizás se deba a que se aparecieron en el patio de mi casa sin avisar? O quizás porque la mitad e ustedes tienen cara de pertenecer a una prisión? – replicó mordazmente el joven, entornando su mirada mientras pensaba en el bienestar de quienes esperaban en el interior de la casa.

Los gestos del hombre vestido de blanco parecieron tranquilizarse al oír las razones, soltando un suspiro mientras miraba a sus acompañantes para luego regresar al adolescente que lo enfrentaba aún sin saber quién era.

-Prometo en los Dioses Antiguos que no hemos venido con la intención de pelear, joven brujo- habló el adulto.

-Mago. Soy un mago no un brujo. Yo no embrujo a la gente para que haga daño a otros- corrigió el último Potter, ofendiéndose al ser comparado con aquel que manipuló a Sindel.

-Pido disculpas por mi error, joven mago. Pero puede liberarlos? Necesitamos preguntarle algo- volvió a decir el hombre, dándole una mirada agradecida al joven cuando este canceló el hechizo, solo para ver con asombro cuando su acompañante blonda avanzó peligrosamente contra el ojiverde.

-Por qué tú, moc…AGHHH! – la rubia tomó de la campera a Harry con la intención de golpearlo, solo para caer de bruces al suelo en el instante que recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-Veo que no es muy bueno cumpliendo sus promesas, señor- señaló Harry, apuntando con su varita a la caída.

-Niña estúpida. Hemos venido a buscar a la Reina Sindel, no a pelear- gruñó el adulto, soltando rayos de sus manos, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras solo advirtieron más al mago.

-Quién es esa Reina Sindel de la que hablan? Ustedes son los primeros extraños que vinieron a mi casa de manera poco convencional- sospechosamente dijo Harry, sin dejar de apuntarle a la rubia vestida de militar que amamantaba su dolor.

-Muestra respeto a la hora de hablar, niño! No sabes quién es él? – un asiático con el torso descubierto le reclamó al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco. No ves que lo trato como un extraño porque somos viejos amigos? – sardónico, le respondió Harry, haciendo reir a varios de los demás.

-Es imposible que digas que somos los primeros que venimos aquí! El portal se abrió debido a que anteriormente hubo uno en este lugar! Dime niño, dónde está mi madre!? – una joven mujer de azul le reclamó al mago, lo que rápidamente le valió ser el objetivo principal de la varita que el dueño del hogar tenía.

-Madre?...Quién eres tú!? – gritó el adolescente, volviendo a patear a la rubia cuando esta quiso barrer sus piernas.

-Soy Kitana, hija del Rey Jerrod y la Reina Sindel, princesa de Edenia! – se presentó la morena, esquivando a duras penas un rayo rojo que voló en su dirección.

-Kitana está muerta! Sindel fue embrujada por Shao Kahn, y la obligó a matarla! QUIÉN. ERES. TÚ!? – gruñó el mago, oyendo como la canosa caminaba detrás de él mientras Dobby protestaba.

-Kitana?...Hija…Viva?...- dijo trémulamente la ojiblanca al llegar junto al ojiverde, sosteniéndose en su brazo izquierdo.

-Detente, Sindel. Aún no sabemos si realmente es ella- forzándola a que se pare detrás de él, se encargó de protegerla.

-Raiden…Cómo…Ella…Vive?...- logró formar su pregunta la Reina de Edenia al hombre de blancas ropas.

-Luego de su sacrificio, majestad, fui en busca de Shao Kahn y terminé de una vez por todas con su tiranía. Hecho eso, logré liberar las almas de todos ellos de Netherrealm y revivirlos, para después explicarles lo que realmente había sucedido con usted- se explayó el dios del trueno, sorprendiendo al dúo que vivía en la mansión.

-Está seguro que están en sus cabales? Lo dio porque no tengo una buena experiencia con gente resucitada- entornando la mirada esmeralda, cuestionó el mago.

-Harry…Por Favor…- le rogó la canoso, agarrándole la parte posterior de la campera.

-Solo quiero asegurarme, Sindel. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño de nuevo- le dijo él, sin quitar la vista de sus objetivos.

-Le promet…- comenzó a decir Raiden.

-Sin promesas, señor. Me he dado cuenta que no es muy bueno para cumplirlas- interrumpió el Potter, avergonzando un poco al dios.

-Joven mago, le aseguro que ellos están en sus cabales. El tiempo que estuvieron en Netherrealm fue muy corto como para que sus almas se ensuciasen con su corrupción- habló el hombre adulto, lo que hizo que Harry deje pararse a su lado a la Edeniana.

Bajando su varita, el pelinegro ofreció su brazo a la bella dama, llevándola lentamente hasta donde Kitana estaba de pie. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, comenzando a sollozar en silencio para finalmente abrazarse. Harry se agachó para pedirle a Dobby que prepare algo para los invitados, a lo que el elfo doméstico asintió, perdiéndose las miradas de sorpresa que algunos de los luchadores tenían, siendo la rubia tirada en el suelo la principal.

-Hija…Lo…Siento…No…Quise…Hacerlo…- con dificultad, logró decir Sindel.

-Está bien, madre. Sé que no lo harías nunca- tranquilizó la princesa, poniéndose de pie y viendo como el mago cargaba en sus brazos a la ojiblanca.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi Reina, mago!? – una joven mujer de ropas verdes exclamó, tomando con fuerza su bastón violeta.

-Ella se sacrificó para alzar un escudo en Earthrealm, pero en lugar de dar su vida, dio su capacidad de hablar y moverse. Recientemente, Sindel ha sido capaz de formar oraciones y caminar un poco, por lo que he estado ayudándola desde que llegó aquí- replicó el ojiverde, permitiéndoles entrar a la mansión mientras él acomodaba en el sofá a la canosa.

-Gracias…Mi…Rey…- inconscientemente dijo la Reina, paralizando a todos.

-Qué dijiste, madre? – Kitana cuestionó, mirando al dúo.

-Geez…tenías que decir eso, Sindel? Solo reivindicas mi creencia sobre tu fetichismo con las ropas de cuero- buscando venganza, refutó el Potter, recibiendo una bofetada en la nuca mediante un mechón.

-Esta plática solo se pone más interesante con cada segundo- feliz, comentó un hombre con gafas oscuras.

-Admito que es divertido el niño- otro asiático, vestido de monje, aportó.

-Es un bastardo…- la blonda con vestimenta militar gruñó.

-Por qué? Por defenderse? El joven tuvo honor en dejarte con vida cuando fácilmente podría haberte enviado de nuevo a Netherrealm con un movimiento- una mujer con cuatro brazos señaló.

-Debes empezar a trabajar en tu actitud, Sonya- un afroamericano le llamó la atención a la susodicha.

Kitana y Jade, la guardaespaldas, solo observaban mudas la relación que Harry y Sindel tenían, sorprendidas por cómo ella sonreía y se ruborizaba. Por otro lado, la mandataria de Edenia trataba de explicar, con lentitud, cómo fue que había pasado todo. Desde su función como títere de Shao Kahn, hasta la llegada de ellos, pasando por cómo había estado bajo el atento cuidado del inglés. Las dos jóvenes y la fémina de cuarto brazos, luego de digerir todo lo oído, dieron las gracias al ojiverde y, reticentemente, aceptaron la idea de que Reina en convertir al mago en su pareja.

-Si Shao Kahn está muerto, quién lo ha reemplazado? – preocupado, indagó el británico.

-Es…Mileena?...- complementó Sindel, tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Así es, madre. Pude convencerla de que yo no la odiaba, sino a Shang Tsung por intentar manipularla y a Shao Kahn por todo el daño que nos hizo- la princesa respondió.

-Skarlet va a ser su guardaespaldas mientras que nosotras la visitaremos para enseñarle sobre etiqueta y política- Jade continuó.

-Con esperanza, podemos llegar a esperar que Outworld redima sus pecados al tener a alguien con sangre Edeniana en su trono- Raiden comentó, saboreando el té que Dobby les dio a todos.

-Quién es Mileena? En los libros no salía nada sobre ella- el último heredero Potter le preguntó a la canosa.

-Mileena…Clon…Kitana…Hija…- replicó la Reina.

-Es un clon de Kitana y la ves como una hija también, no? – rearmando la idea, comunicó Harry.

-Correcto…Mitad…Edeniana…Mitad…Tarkatan…- volvió a hablar Sindel ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de él.

-Cómo fue que lograron eso? Es como meter en una caja un Nundu y un fénix, y esperar a que salga algo después de un tiempo- sorprendido ante la idea, expresó el mago.

-Brujería…- refutó con simpleza, la ojiblanca.

Esa palabra sacó un gruñido gutural al héroe de Inglaterra, quien había creado un odio hacia la palabra ya que recordaba que era el causante de las lágrimas que había derramado durante muchos días la dirigente de Edenia.

-Aunque comparada con otros seres que hemos visto, Mileena luce como alguien normal…claro, si no señalamos sus ojos amarillos y colmillos como dentadura- dijo Johnny Cage.

-Hmm…toda una británica- con sorna, habló Harry.

-Eso no te incluye? – el monje preguntó.

-Mi magia corrige la mayoría de mis defectos. Solo mi visión sigue afectada- Harry les dijo.

-Tus ojos y tus modales- Sonya comentó mordaz.

-De qué hablas? Solo te saludé amistosamente como tú ibas a hacerlo conmigo- con una sonrisa inocente, replicó el adolescente.

-Qué…Hiciste?...- quiso saber la Reina.

-Quiso golpearme y la pateé en su entrepierna…dos veces- confesó el pelinegro inglés.

-Mi…Saludo…Amistoso…- con una mueca alegre, dijo ella, haciendo reir a su hija y súbditas.

-Y yo pensaba que el "cascanueces" era solo mío…- amargado, comentó el actor de cine, haciendo bufar al asiático con dragones impresos en su pantalón.

-Y…Ahora?...- luego de un largo silencio, cuestionó la hermosa mujer de pelo cano.

-Habíamos venido con la intención de regresarla a su propio reino, su majestad. Pero en presencia de su estado…- dijo Raiden, mirando seriamente a la dama.

-Me…Quedaré…Aquí…- con lentitud, se hizo saber Sindel.

-Madre! Edenia te necesita! – proclamó Kitana, siendo apoyada por Jade y Sheeva.

-No…Condiciones…Reinar…Edenia…Aún…- explicó la dirigente lesionada.

-Tú tienes algo que ver son su decisión? – la Shokan le preguntó a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Ella es una mujer adulta, por lo que puede tomar sus propias elecciones. De hecho, yo no sabía que era una Reina hasta el día de ayer- explicó el ojiverde, apretando el agarre de Sindel con su mano izquierda.

-Harry…Me…Cuidó…Alimentó…Bañó…- comentó la Edeniana una vez más, utilizando un tono amoroso.

-Por qué no esperan a que ella recupere un poco más su salud y luego vamos a Edenia? Después de todo, si ella pudo volver a hablar y caminar en unas semanas, estoy seguro que podrá volver a tener plena salud- trató de mediar el mago, disgustado con la idea de volver a quedarse solo.

-De ser así, quién dirigiría Edenia? – Jade cuestionó.

-Kitana…- al unísono, respondieron Harry y Sindel.

-Pero…yo no sé cómo hacerlo! – atónita, la princesa se quejó.

-Mileena…Puede…Tú…También…Mis…Hijas…Y…Harry…- comenzó a decir seria la mujer, solo para avergonzar al final al pelinegro.

-Sigue bromeando, y en lugar de esperar dos años serán cinco, Sindel…- protestó el inglés.

-Sí…Amo…Harry…Sindel…Obedece…Amo…Harry…- se burló ella.

-Ahora quién imita a Dobby? – cuestionó el dueño de la mansión.

-Su majestad, si usted se queda en Earthrealm, quiero seguir a su lado como lo prometí en un principio- Sheeva rogó, queriendo cumplir su papel como guardiana.

-Sheeva…No…Necesario…- Sindel replicó.

-Insisto, mi Reina- volvió a decir la fémina de cuatro brazos.

-Harry…Qué…Dices?...Tu…Casa…- la mandataria le preguntó a quien eligió como pareja.

-Hmm…Tendría que dar muchas, muchas respuestas con respecto a su aspecto, tanto en el mundo mágico como mundano, pero no tengo inconvenientes en que se quede siempre y cuando siga las reglas de la casa- luego de pensarlo un rato, comentó el mago.

-Reglas? – confundida, se expresó la Shokan.

-Dobby hace la limpieza, yo cuido a Sindel y tú cooperaras con la comida, vale? – simplemente detalló el ojiverde, indicando con su dedo al elfo, a sí mismo y luego a la semi dragón.

-Mi Reina? – mirando a la canosa, Sheeva intentó saber su opinión.

-Me…Parece…Justo…Sheeva…Pero…Tú…Decides…- replicó la ojiblanca.

-Intentaré hacer algo para que la Shokan pueda ser aceptada como embajadora de su tribu. La integración en su sociedad, joven mago, depende de usted- aportó Raiden, tratando de ayudar a la gente que debió hace tiempo.

-Puedo encargarme de ello ahora que todo se ha tranquilizado. Pero aun así, ella tiene que elegir si quedarse o no- Harry dijo, mirando a la mujer de cuatro brazos.

-Sheeva?...Qué…Eliges?...- Sindel dijo.

-Yo ya lo dije, su majestad. Me quedaré a su lado y acataré el pedido de su prometido- poniéndose de pie y dando una reverencia, respondió la Shokan, sin ver el rubor que atacó los pómulos del inglés.

-Bueno, entonces creo que todo ha quedado muy claro. Es momento de marcharnos, Edenia necesita de su nueva Reina temporal para que reconstruya sobre los cimientos que Shao Kahn dejó y trate de entablar nuevas alianzas con Outworld. Su majestad, joven mago, fue un placer volver a verlos- Raiden se expresó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, siendo seguido por sus guerreros y las Edenianas, abriendo un portal en medio de la sala.

-Cuídate…Mucho…Mi…Hija…Te…Amo…- la canosa proclamó cariñosamente, permitiendo que su primogénita y la súbdita de vestimenta verde la abrazasen, para luego inclinarse cordialmente ante Harry.

-Por favor, trata bien a mi madre. Ella te ha elegido por una razón, detestaría ver que te conviertas en un nuevo tirano como lo fue su antiguo instigador- pidió la princesa de traje azul, retirándose a través del portal, el cual se cerró y dejó la sala como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

Una vez más, en el silencio que se produjo en la habitación, un suave sollozo se hizo eco entre el crepitar de las brasas, siendo Sindel quien lentamente se apoyaba en el hombro del mago mientras este besaba su frente con cuidado y secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Sheeva miraba desde un costado todo lo que pasaba, hallándose asombrada por lo diferente que era la actitud que su dirigente tenía a comparación con la época donde vivía en Outworld bajo la dictadura de Shao Kahn.

-Dobby- llamó el inglés a su elfo doméstico, quien apareció a su lado.

-Sí, Amo Harry? Ama Sindel necesita algo? – preguntó el pequeño ser, viendo con asombro a la Shokan.

-Sheeva vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Ella es la guardaespaldas de Sindel y ha decidido mantener sus votos de fidelidad para con ella. Podrías darle una habitación? Decórala como ella lo requiera, no quiero que se sienta disconforme después de todo- le dijo el ojiverde, sonriendo levemente al verlo sacudir fervientemente la cabeza y tomar una de las manos de la fémina de cuatro brazos, llevándosela a las escaleras en contra de su voluntad.

-Ve…Sheeva…Estoy…Bien…Harry…Me…Cuidará…- la Reina de Edenia la tranquilizó, depositando un beso en la mejilla del varón mientras su súbdita acataba el pedido y se marchaba.

La pareja quedó a solas frente a la chimenea, donde el Potter se recostó en el sofá tras quitarse su calzado y arrojarlos sobre la alfombra. Con cuidado, tomó el estilizado cuerpo de la dama, apoyándola contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que su larga cabellera se enredaba en sus piernas, impidiéndoles la separación. La mano derecha del mago se deslizaba tranquilamente por la espalda de la mujer que le dejó en claro su cariño, percibiendo el calor de las llamas amarillentas, viendo los ojos blancos revolotear con un dejo de nostalgia y alegría, como si recordase a su hija y luego se distrajese con los besos que él le daba en su frente.

-Creo que tendríamos que haber pensado mejor con respecto a lo de Sheeva…- susurró el pelinegro, captando la atención de la mujer en sus brazos.

-Qué…Dices?...- curiosa, preguntó lentamente ella.

-No solo tendremos que explicar cómo nos conocimos…Sino que también tendré que conseguirle ropa. Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que será? – sonando exagerado, para recibir un golpe de un mechón, protestó el joven.

-Todo…Saldrá…Bien…Mi…Rey…- Sindel respondió, dejando en claro que tenían mucho tiempo por delante y nadie que se les interpusiese en el camino.

-Confío en que así será, mi Reina- apretando el abrazo y buscando sus labios, declaró el inglés, apreciando el brillo alegre que las orbes de su "paciente" tomaron.

* * *

 ** _Finalizó el segundo One-Shot crossover de Harry Potter y Mortal Kombat._**

 ** _La verdad, es que he tenido la urgencia de escribir algo desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no había una pareja similar en el buscador. Por lo que simplemente armé una trama que fuese dispar a lo común. Algo similar a "La mariposa y la escafandra", pero con una vuelta de tuerca._**

 ** _Les gustó la historia?_**

 ** _El desarrollo de los personajes?_**

 ** _La trama?_**

 ** _Las actitudes que tomaba por momentos Harry?_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
